


玫瑰人生（8）

by kiiiiiK



Category: l - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiiiiK/pseuds/kiiiiiK
Summary: 补档





	玫瑰人生（8）

10.老房子着火

金基仁是个好孩子，好孩子一直在担心他载赫哥的事。李相赫说你还有空操心别人，不如找时间想想和TL的合同。金基仁刚洗完澡，一边擦着头发，一边从毛巾和刘海的间隙里露出一只眼睛偷偷打量李相赫的表情。  
李相赫盘腿坐在床头。  
在床头灯下随手翻着酒店给的书。  
金基仁说：载赫哥太可怜了。  
18年他们去打亚运会时他才知道的事，现在兜兜转转好几年，容仁哥转会了，朴载赫分手了，容仁哥退役了，朴载赫退役了，朴载赫带队冲到世界赛了，三两句话，凡事就怕三两句话，万语千言的一辈子统合着一理，能对外人道的，也就三两句话。国代队里他和朴载赫关系最好，从头到尾，齐齐整整地见识了一场要完未完的悲剧。  
李相赫想了一会儿，终于抬头说道：其实我也不太懂。但是据我知道的情况是这样的。  
他说：上海那张照片是刻意拍给载赫看的。  
他合上硬质书，“啪”地一声。  
金基仁震惊了。  
“那天见到了doublelift所以和他聊了几句。他说的。”  
金基仁张了几次口，每次都想说什么，每次都失败了。李相赫怕把孩子吓着，凑合着安慰了下：我问过彭亦亮，容仁哥这么做，是不是有点折腾——但我觉得他说得挺有道理的。  
彭亦亮当时说，他俩分手后朴载赫换了联系方式删了所有SNS谁都不见飞去东京假装人生要重新来过，太虚伪了。人们喜欢在自己擅长的领域拼命，所以看起来努力的人可能是在逃避。凭什么core该在原地等他呢。  
李相赫说：我不太了解他们的事。所以彭亦亮的言论仅供你参考。  
金基仁想帮朴载赫辩护。毛巾挂在脖子上捂了一层沐浴后的潮气，去浴室里找电吹风。他想了好多理由，他为朴载赫的不堪和不忿找了好多理由，他想说为了追赶一个人深夜无眠的时候，他想说载赫哥是为了证明自己——他想说哥你知道爱着一个人，今天觉得自己富有天下明天觉得一无是处是什么样。  
——凭什么core该在原地等他呢。

李相赫问：你能把它拿过来吗？  
金基仁举了举手上的电吹风：这个？  
李相赫点头：嗯。

金基仁坐在床尾的地毯上，羊毛的温和刺棱的质感包裹着他的脚丫。他的头顶拂过低档位的暖风，还有李相赫的指尖。在吹风机的鼓噪和温柔里，他悄悄地想：彭亦亮不会懂，容仁哥也不明白，更何况他的这位哥……  
是最奇怪的事了吧。  
因为爱着一个人，反而越发地不能互相理解。就好像他的胃病一样，因为有了病所以吃了药，但是副作用降低了食欲。可如果连饭都不想吃了，还治病做什么呢。如果连心都要隔阂了，那最初奋不顾身地相爱，又是为什么呢。

他突然抬手握住了李相赫的手腕儿，按掉了电吹风。没有了嗡嗡的声音，只剩潮汐和心跳。他回身跪在床尾，手放在他的腰侧，吻住了他。  
电吹风扔在了地毯上。  
金基仁说：哥是不会懂的。  
他凑上去抱住了他的小哥哥，环住他轻巧的腰，把压力和欲望都无一遗漏地放在了他的肩膀。他把脸埋进了李相赫的脖颈上，说：哥。  
李相赫吓了一下，两个人的呼吸清晰可闻，仔细回想着前因后果，说：你说朴载赫吗。  
金基仁闷闷地说：这个时候就不要提别人了吧。  
李相赫下意识地拢住了他。他在思考的尾声里漂浮，听着海浪铺向遥远天际和宇宙尽头的声音，有点迷惑地想着，这孩子为什么上一秒还在担心他的载赫哥，下一秒就想要做点什么。  
李相赫提醒他：你刚才洗过澡了。  
金基仁好像在笑，他把乖巧而沉默的笑意还有乖戾而蓬勃的欲望通过紧贴的身体一分不差地传导了过来。金基仁很无所谓，小声说：哥，可以再洗的。

星星太亮了。  
银河是泼溅出来的流火。  
世界上的喜欢和温柔都太亮了，黑夜和寂寞也没有办法淹没。人类太多了，城市太挤了，穿过了阴雨天雷的末日，也不一定风和丽日朗朗乾坤。

他像干涸河道里一尾银鱼，在漫长的性爱里难耐地挣扎着胡乱地扑腾，在床头找寻着开关。他不喜欢灯。他的习惯是不开灯。他习惯了在黑暗的包裹里坚守，直到最后一刻丧失理智和纯真。

金基仁总惯着他，可这一次，金基仁不帮他了。  
金基仁看着他细瘦的指尖在摸索和挣扎，再不帮他关灯了。李相赫浑身在颤抖，他恼了，他气得闭眼又睁开，他的手溜出去就会被抓回来，然后扣在枕头上，他被顶到床头又被拽回来，被强迫在透亮的星空下继续。  
他像月光一样白。  
他像月光一样，用再美的竹篮也是一场空。

星空太亮了，亮得有种置身荒野幕天席地的错觉。疯狂的抽插节奏里奋力缓了一口气，他带着不忿的喑哑嗓音说：太亮了。  
金基仁说：嗯。他居高临下地看着他的漂亮姐姐。他惹到他了，金基仁知道，他刻意重重地干他。  
李相赫恼得下体和甬道在疯狂收缩，他清明的理智和羞耻被扒开晾晒在月光下，扯着小男友未褪尽的衣角，什么也不说，只是单纯地攥着，指尖泛着玫瑰一般的粉。  
李相赫差点哭了，他说：你慢点。

慢点？  
金基仁笑了下，觉得他有点傻气，莫名的不着边际的傻气，揭开了骨肉皮，刻进灵魂里的单纯的傻气。金基仁拥着他，把月光和自己一同操进他的身体，他说：哥，那你自己来。

他的漂亮姐姐全身被弄透了，软绵绵地任由他折腾。他扶着他的腰，帮他跨坐在自己身上。他们没有试过这个，他没有提过，小哥哥太传统了。金基仁看着他紧闭的眼角，耳垂上的艳色山花烂漫，细瘦的手指支撑在身侧，月光溅在上面烫的滋啦作响。十里洋场里的老房子全着火，也翻不出这样的铺天盖地山河红，李相赫抱怨一样地小声说：你又发什么疯。  
他没有想要答案，他在嘟囔。清减的腰肢勾勒出盈缺的轮廓，瘦削的双腿从白色上衣中伸了出来，润滑剂和体液顺着颤颤巍巍。他摸索着试探了下，张开大腿扶着往下坐，浅浅地尝试吞进去，又像烫着一样往上蹿。  
金基仁快炸了。  
他捏紧了拳头，漂亮姐姐几次冒险未果，折磨得他暴风骤雨不终宵。他嘶哑的嗓子像刮擦过的砂纸：哥，别磨了……

李相赫浑身都在颤，他依靠在他身上缓缓积蓄着说话的力量，最后才轻轻道：抱歉，我做不到——  
万千世界轰然作响，肉体和灵魂挤挤挨挨，金基仁狠命抱住了他，环着他细瘦的腰好像要扣进身体里。金基仁胡乱地回答，一边把他摆在床上，狠狠地顶了进去：哥，没关系的，没关系的。他说着没关系，刻意把节奏放得像海浪一样缓慢，每顶一次听他细细叫一声，拉扯着挤推着他伸长的清白脖颈。海浪，列张的星辰，熨红的肝胆蓬勃，寂寞的心跳，两人相连的地方，一分不少地痛苦和震颤。他跋涉过光阴的浪潮，明晃晃的，泯灭了又燃烧，拥住了他。他没有射在里面，他拔了出来，射到了他光洁的背上。  
——我终于，捞到了月亮。

金基仁把他安置在浴缸里。然后开始了忏悔。  
李相赫累得一根指头都不想动。他闭着眼平复着呼吸，终于下了个结论：朴载赫死定了。  
金基仁是好孩子，他良心不安地帮朴载赫辩解了一下：跟载赫哥没关系。李相赫说：朴载赫每回来一次你就疯一次。我有权怀疑他每年从日本给你带的是什么。  
……这是哥讲的笑话？  
不是。

金基仁说：真的跟他没关系，我不是载赫哥带坏的。  
他坐在浴缸边拨着温和的水，小小声地说：我本来就很坏。


End file.
